


Pacts

by AliaMael



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacts. What do they mean? What do they change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for http://retwewy.tumblr.com/ prompt "Forge a Pact".  
> Not betaed, sorry =')

“Make a pact with me. Please.” she had said.

It was a simple sentence, so small yet so strange. And so powerful. He hadn’t known what forging a pact meant. Three weeks later, he was still not sure. Yeah, it was blending their magic, letting one use his strength to protect the other and getting protection in return, not only from his partner but also from himself for he couldn’t do anything but grow in these circumstances. A pact was this, but also so much more.

It was not being alone anymore. At first it had not been… pleasant. But if you don’t clash, you don’t change, and change was needed here. He ended up being grateful for this. This clash, this pact. She was strange, the first one. His first partner. Almost otherworldly. But maybe that was only because he himself was so far from the world. He had forgot what it was. And slowly she had forced him to open up, to trust. He had changed.

The second one… He can’t think about him without feeling this monstrosity on his chest, part anger, part guilt, part longing. He was infuriating but also, somehow, strangely human. If she had shown him how to open up, this one had shown him how to look inside himself and accept what was here. He shouldn’t have trusted him. But he did. Because they were similar in so many little things. It hurt to think they were also so, so much different. So different that it had to end up like this, with pointed guns between them. But he had learnt with him. And he was glad.

And then, the last one. It was not easy to find the right pace with him. He was not used to that kind of energy, nor to that way of closing on himself more often than not. He should have been because two weeks before he was the one closing down. But he knew himself now, and he cared about the other. So he learnt his final lesson. How to reach out. He did his best to show his partner he was here for him and, when two weeks before it would have been a lie, it was true now.

He had changed through all these weeks. Because of these persons. Because of the pacts.

Did he make a pact? Yes, but more than this the pact had made him. Made him who he was now. And it was for the best.


End file.
